


Quello che vuoi

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: The Arcana - Tutto in famiglia [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Parent Julian Devorak, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Lilinka Nazali (figlia di Julian e Nadia) e Ariel (figlio di Asra e Portia) sono cugini e si vogliono bene sin da bambini. Il loro affetto sembra immutato, ora che hanno rispettivamente venti e diciassette anni. Eppure, c'è una cosa di cui non riescono a parlare...
Relationships: Asra & Portia Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra/Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Portia Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: The Arcana - Tutto in famiglia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765636
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel)





	Quello che vuoi

«Milady!»

La voce del capocameriere Iuventius riscosse Lilinka Nazali dal suo disegno. «Dimmi!»

Il giovane - caschetto di capelli neri, guance pallide e sottili - spalancò i verdissimi occhi. «Mi scuso per averLa disturbata… ma Suo cugino è qui. Vorrebbe farLe visita».

Il volto bruno della contessa di Vesuvia s’illuminò: «Non devi scusarti… Hai fatto benissimo! Gli andrò incontro io stessa!»

L’entusiasmo della giovane signora fece sorridere Iuventius. «Ne sono contento. Col Suo permesso…» Con un inchino, si ritirò al cenno di Lilinka Nazali.

Lei quasi corse lungo i corridoi del palazzo. I suoi stivali ticchettavano sui pavimenti specchiati, sotto le vele delle volte. I suoi capelli - lunghi, ricci, dal colore della porpora scura - le solleticavano liberi il viso, come sempre. Non li avrebbe mai acconciati con tutti gli ori e le perle che erano sempre piaciuti tanto a sua madre Nadia. Certo, l’ “effetto contessa” andava in parte perduto… ma che le importava?

Quando arrivò al portone, il suo sorriso divenne ancora più raggiante. Davanti a lei - con licenza delle guardie, che lo conoscevano bene - c’era un ragazzo di diciassette anni, agile e sottile. La sua pelle era di un marrone un poco più chiaro di quello che caratterizzava Lilinka Nazali; i suoi grandi occhi erano viola e i suoi capelli ricadevano fino alla base del collo in boccoli ampi come quelli della contessa - ma, al contrario dei suoi, erano di colore rosso vivo. Nelle sue labbra delicate, c’era un sorriso acuto e misterioso, che ricordava quello dei suoi genitori Asra e Portia. Come al solito, era in abiti comodi: la sua ampia camicia bianca dalle maniche vaporose e i pantaloni di tela marrone. Una borsa a tracolla completava il tutto. Il suo collare d’oro inciso e l’ametista che gli pendeva sul petto erano chiaramente regali del padre Asra.

«Lili!» esclamò lui, con voce limpida. Lei gli corse incontro e gli gettò le braccia al collo.

«E io che pensavo di essere inopportuno…» commentò lui. «Tu non sei _mai_ inopportuno» ribatté Lilinka Nazali.

Negli occhi di suo cugino Ariel, passò un’ombra di tenerezza. «So che sei sempre impegnatissima… e non ho nemmeno mandato un preavviso…»

«Per il momento, mi sono presa un poco di pausa» rispose lei. «Stavo giusto disegnando».

«Se non ti conoscessi, direi che non è un vero e proprio riposo» ammiccò il cugino. «Hai sempre la testa occupata, a ogni modo… Comunque, come procede la ristrutturazione della Casa dei Bambini e dei Ragazzi?»

«Sono riuscita a far sì che nessuno dei cortigiani mettesse le mani sui fondi stanziati allo scopo» spiegò Lilinka Nazali, inarcando una delle sue sopracciglia folte e viola. «Adesso, sto discutendo col direttore quali siano i lavori a cui dare la precedenza. Può essere che io debba disegnare il progetto per una nuova ala dell’edificio… Ma, a quello, penseremo più avanti».

«Giusto. Non caricarti di troppi pensieri tutti insieme» la ammonì Ariel, premuroso. «Sei intelligente, ma non sei di ferro».

Lilinka Nazali si sporse verso di lui e posò un bacio sulla sua guancia. «Andiamo in biblioteca?»

«Volentieri!» rispose il visitatore.

Era sempre stata la stanza preferita del palazzo per lei, sin da quando era bambina. E Ariel la seguiva volentieri, in quel luogo dalle alte vetrate policrome e reso vivo dalla presenza di piante rampicanti. Uno dei progetti che Lilinka Nazali stava curando era l’apertura di scuole di alfabetizzazione. Già sua madre Nadia aveva notato quanto poco fosse diffuso il dono della lettura a Vesuvia, a confronto di quanto avveniva nel suo nativo Prakra. Aveva trasmesso questa preoccupazione alla figlia, peraltro gran divoratrice di libri. Spiriti più materialisti avrebbero potuto trovare secondario questo tipo di bisogno; ma a che sarebbe servito sostentare la vita col pane, per poi trascorrerla nella cecità della mente? A volte, Lilinka Nazali pensava che la specie umana sarebbe stata più felice, se avesse potuto vivere nella felice incoscienza dell’istinto. Ma non sarebbe stato possibile: non era la sua natura. L’uomo ha bisogno di “complicarsi l’esistenza” con le scoperte e il sapere. Il cervello è un organo come un altro e ha una fame tutta sua.

«A proposito della Casa dei Bambini e dei Ragazzi…» riprese Ariel. «…mio padre Asra si offre di indagare sulle effettive condizioni di vita degli orfani che ospita. Con l’aiuto della sua magia, s’intende. Ha apprezzato tantissimo il fatto che la zia Nadia e lo zio Julian l’abbiano fondata, intendiamoci… Ha sempre detto che lui e il suo amico Muriel, da piccoli, avrebbero tanto voluto un’alternativa concreta al dormire sotto la banchina del porto e al fare la fame… Però, non è sicuro che i bambini ricevano tutte le attenzioni di cui hanno bisogno e che siano protetti contro maltrattamenti e molestie. Tu gli daresti carta bianca?»

«Assolutamente sì!» rispose Lilinka Nazali. Lei e Ariel erano arrivati davanti alla porta della biblioteca: vasta e decorata da un grande albero composto di madreperla e pietre preziose. Una complessa serratura, opera di sua madre, poteva chiudere la stanza, all’occorrenza. Ma, al momento, era stata lasciata aperta dalla contessa, quando si era fiondata fuori dalla biblioteca per accogliere il cugino.

Entrando, furono delicatamente bagnati dalla luce che entrava dal sesto acuto di una finestra. Ariel percorse con gli occhi gli scaffali che si perdevano sino all’alto soffitto, con uno sguardo che era come sempre famelico. Lilinka Nazali si fermò accanto al suo solito banco. Quello che era stato di suo padre Julian Devorak, ai tempi della Peste Rossa… quando lui faceva parte del team di medici che ricercavano una cura contro la malattia. Quello che era stato insistentemente ispezionato, quando Julian era ricercato come presunto assassino del conte Lucio. Quello che era ormai il suo banco preferito sin da quando era bambina. Lili ne accarezzò il piano di legno scuro e lucido.

«Era quello che stavi disegnando?» La voce morbida di Ariel la riscosse. Il cugino stava indicando un foglio sul suddetto tavolo. Su di esso, una dettagliata figura a matita: una ragazza dal lungo abito bianco, adagiata su un letto con un abbandono di morte. Una convenzionale scena di melodramma.

«Sì» confermò Lilinka Nazali. «È il finale di _Lionello e Biancaspina_ ».

«Ah, sì… l’ultimo dramma in cui hai recitato!» riconobbe Ariel. La cugina, così come suo padre Julian, faceva parte della compagnia del Teatro Comunitario, che aveva sede nel Quartiere Sud di Vesuvia. «Pesantuccia, come storia… Un incesto tra fratello e sorella e una fine tragica».

«Se la sorte di Lionello e Biancaspina non fosse stata disastrosa, la morale del pubblico non l’avrebbe mai accettata» commentò Lili. «Anche se il Quartiere Sud non è precisamente la parte più perbenino della città, _certe cose_ sono malviste anche lì».

Ariel si accigliò. Si era sbagliato, o… era appena passata una nube di malinconia, nelle iridi rosa di Lilinka Nazali?

«Sentimentale, magniloquente, catastrofico… proprio il tuo genere, dopotutto!» punzecchiò il ragazzo, per alleggerire l’atmosfera. Riuscì a strappare un sorriso alla cugina.

«Su questo, la mamma dice sempre che sono figlia di mio padre» confermò la ragazza. «A proposito, lui non era troppo contento di dover fare la parte dello zio di Lionello… Ma, d’altronde, papà comincia a essere un po’ troppo _stagionato_ per essere convincente nel ruolo di giovane eroe, non trovi?»

«Assolutamente!» confermò Ariel, scoppiando a ridere.

Lo sguardo di Lilinka Nazali si spostò nuovamente sul banco. Accanto al foglio e alla matita, c’erano tre figurine meccaniche. Azionandole, potevano compiere movimenti piccoli e delicati. Erano una gufa perlacea, un corvo e una gatta siamese: ritratti dei compianti Chandra, Malak e Pepi, suoi compagni d’infanzia. La prima era una pennuta amica che aveva seguito sua madre dal Prakra. Il secondo era il compagno fedele di suo padre, dai tempi in cui viveva ancora da latitante nel Quartiere Sud. La terza era la gatta della sua zia paterna Portia, quando viveva in un cottage presso i giardini del palazzo ed era la capocameriera di Nadia. Da quando Lilinka Nazali era nata, i tre animali si erano affezionati anche a lei e le facevano compagnia, durante le ore in cui lei si rifugiava in biblioteca… Le mancavano ancora. Sua madre aveva cercato di lenire il dolore delle loro morti con quei sofisticati ritratti meccanici, realizzati da lei stessa. Lilinka Nazali accarezzò le ali della Chandra in miniatura.

«Questo, invece, è stato fatto da mio padre, vero?» intervenne Ariel, come leggendola nel pensiero. Si riferiva a un piccolo cigno di legno, accanto alle altre tre figure. Il suo piumaggio era stato dipinto di nero e il becco di rosso.

«Sì… è un ritratto di Rebis» confermò lei. Quello con Rebis era stato un incontro casuale, su un laghetto presso il cottage appartenuto a Portia. Tra Lilinka Nazali e il cigno - o cigna, non sapeva - era scattata subito una confidenza speciale, come quella che aveva legato ciascuno degli animali descritti ai rispettivi umani. Come quella che aveva legato lo zio Asra e la sua serpente Faust.

«Rebis viene spesso a trovarmi, su quel laghetto artificiale preparato per i cigni della Mascherata annuale» raccontò. «E… come stanno Sasha e Hermes?»

Sasha era una gatta siamese, figlia di Pepi; così pure Hermes era nato da Faust. Era proprio fortunato Ariel ad essere affiancato da addirittura due famigli, pensò Lilinka Nazali. Non che lei si dovesse lamentare, dal canto suo… E, poi, suo cugino era degno di tutto l’amore del mondo. Era quello che lei sentiva. Il pensiero le imporporò le guance.

«Stanno benone» rispose Ariel, contento. «Al momento, sono in negozio con i miei».

«Vi serve qualche cristallo in più?» offrì Lilinka Nazali. «Sono riuscita a trovarne di veramente rari, per i miei forzieri…»

«Non credo, grazie» rifiutò garbatamente il cugino. «Ogni tanto, i miei ne portano dai loro viaggi… Ne abbiamo più che abbastanza, per qualsiasi genere di lavoro magico».

«Almeno tu… accetterai un regalo?» aggiunse allora la ragazza, con voce più suadente. «Sai bene che puoi avere quello che vuoi… basta che tu chieda».

Quelle parole si posarono sugli orecchi di Ariel come una carezza. In quel momento, Lilinka Nazali brillava di un’aura signorile, generosa… e sensuale. Come sua madre, quando qualcuno entrava nei suoi favori. Se ne sentì attratto e intimidito.

«Perché no?» si sorprese a rispondere.

«Tendi la mano, allora» lo invitò dolcemente Lili. Lui eseguì. Lei gli volse gentilmente il dorso verso l’alto. Poi, dalla tasca della sua nera giacca da amazzone, estrasse un anello d’oro, recante un diaspro verde venato da coralli rossi. In un silenzio concentrato, glielo infilò al dito.

Ariel rimirò il gioiello.

«Grazie…»

«Di nulla!» replicò Lilinka Nazali. «Sai che adoro viziarti. Sei fin troppo modesto».

Toccò ad Ariel arrossire. Qualcosa brillava sospeso fra loro, in quel silenzio.

«E tu? Non c’è niente che tu possa chiedermi?» tentò lui.

«Non credo…» mormorò Lilinka Nazali, divenendo di fiamma.

La penombra mistica della biblioteca, d’un tratto, sembrò loro inquietante. La figura dell’incestuosa Biancaspina, sul suo cartaceo letto di morte, biancheggiava in modo sinistro.

«Andiamo?» suggerì Ariel.

La cugina annuì e lo precedette. La preziosa porta della biblioteca fu chiusa con tutte le mandate a disposizione. I due percorsero il corridoio luminoso, quasi tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

«Pensi di andartene già?» domandò Lilinka Nazali. Nella sua voce, aleggiava un preoccupato dispiacere.

«Certo che no!» la rassicurò Ariel, con un luminoso sorriso. «Non ho fretta. Anzi… perché non ci rilassiamo con un bel bagno insieme, come quando eravamo piccoli?» La lussuosa stanza da bagno di Nadia li aveva visti spesso giocare con saponi e bombe frizzanti, mentre i tetti di Vesuvia li salutavano dall’ampia finestra.

«No!» scattò la cugina. «Non siamo più bambini».

Si era irrigidita bruscamente, cogliendo il ragazzo di sorpresa. Dovette rendersene conto, perché abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzata. «Scusami, Ary… So di esagerare nelle mie reazioni, a volte… Mi dispiace».

«Tranquilla…» fece lui, suadente. Si disse che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Quel _qualcosa_ che li aveva spaventati, durante la loro solitudine nell’ombra della biblioteca, era un _non-detto_ che gravava sempre di più. Qualcosa che pesava intollerabilmente sul petto di Lili, col suo carico incandescente, e che Ariel aveva evitato troppo a lungo di affrontare.

Non c’era più tempo.

«Lili…» sussurrò lui, carezzandole una guancia.

La ragazza sussultò. Poi, prese fra le mani il viso del cugino e fissò il suo sguardo dalle lunghe ciglia negli occhi viola dell’altro. Il giovane mago sentì un’aura di fuoco irradiare da lei.

«Il giorno della mia incoronazione come contessa…» cominciò Lilinka Nazali, con voce rotta «…mia madre disse che sapeva che non mi sarei sposata tanto presto. Aveva ragione… perché…» Deglutì. «C’è _una sola persona_ che vorrei come conte, al mio fianco. E… non è possibile». Un singhiozzo le troncò le parole.

Un peso scivolò dal cuore di Ariel, sostituito dalla bruciante verità. L’aveva sempre saputo. Ora, non poteva più scappare.

«Sì, Lili… Anch’io so _quello che vuoi_ ».

Chiuse gli occhi, raccogliendo le forze.

«Sono venuto a trovarti proprio perché… ho una cosa importante da dirti e non posso rimandare».

«Parla pure». La voce della cugina le era uscita meccanica, stridente di pianto.

«Presto… toccherà a me partire, per commercio e anche per un po’ di ritiro. Non so esattamente quando tornerò».

Lilinka Nazali inghiottì la notizia. «E…?»

«E spero che, quando tornerò, potremo di nuovo guardarci con serenità e innocenza» concluse Ariel, traendo un profondo respiro. Non riusciva più a fissarla negli occhi.

«Non penso male dei tuoi sentimenti verso di me» la confortò dolcemente. «E, forse… anch’io mi sono lasciato trascinare… in qualche sogno. Ma, in fondo… non desidero trovare in te altro che una _cugina_. Quanto di più vicino a una sorella io abbia».

Prese fiato. Si attendeva il peggio. Le emozioni di Lilinka Nazali erano spesso una tempesta e lei sapeva essere anche più drammatica del padre e della zia. Ma, stranamente, gli rispose il silenzio.

Il volto della ragazza era impietrito. Dai suoi occhi rosa sbarrati, scendevano rivoli di lacrime, senza singhiozzi o sospiri. Ariel fu spaventato da quella maschera di dolore. Avrebbe quasi preferito una scenata, piuttosto che quell’immobilità di morte.

«Hai ragione» esalò infine lei. La sua voce, solitamente così melodiosa, aveva quasi gracchiato. «So che finirò per riconoscere che la tua è la scelta migliore. Solo che… ci vorrà un po’. _Fa così male…_ »

Lilinka Nazali crollò fra le braccia del cugino, mentre il suo pianto finalmente scioglieva le vele. Rimasero stretti così, fra le lacrime, per un tempo indefinibile.

«L’anello…» ansimò infine la ragazza. «Ti prego: tienilo, almeno quello…»

Solennemente, Ariel si portò il gioiello alle labbra e lo baciò: «Sì. Lo prometto».

Lili gli rispose con un sorriso, con gli occhi ancora arrossati. Poi, le fece cenno di seguirla: «Andiamo. Ti accompagnerò all’uscita».


End file.
